ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Wretch
Monkey Wretch (originally Monk) is the creator of Misfortune's Keep and the Destiny's Bounty. A regular Human transformed into a monkey, Monkey Wretch is the mechanic/carpenter of the Sky Pirates. History Originally a regular human, Monk became famous as the most skilled mechanic on his tropical island, often being able to multitask with multiple projects at the same time, and created many great ships. When Nadakhan arrived searching for a mechanic, Monk wished to be the greatest mechanic in the world, and so quick it was as if the tools are part of him. Nadakhan complied by turning Monk into Monkey Wretch, a mechanical monkey. Enkrypted Monkey Wretch was rescued from his realm by Nadakhan using the Realm Crystal. Later on, he and the rest of the crew celebrated the Misfortune's Keep and unanimously agreed to accompany their captain on his return to Djinjago. After witnessing Nadakhan obtain the Djinn Blade, he fled alongside his fellow pirates to plan revenge against the ninja. Misfortune Rising After converting the Misfortune's Keep into an airship, Monkey Wretch helped operate the ship. As the Misfortune's Keep collided into the Mountain of a Million Steps, Monkey Wretch admitted he hadn't upgraded the rudder to turn up and down, right before the ship crashed. He later on reunited with the rest of Nadakhan's marooned crew, attacking New Ninjago City, helping control the cannons and separated Kai from Jay, allowing Nadakhan to attack the Fire Ninja alone and eventually trap him inside the Djinn Blade. He was later tossed off of the Misfortune's Keep by Cole, but eventually got back on and escaped alongside the rest of his fellow pirates. On a Wish and a Prayer Monkey Wretch accompanied Nadakhan, Clancee, Flintlocke, and Dogshank aboard the Sky Shark as they traveled to Tiger Widow Island, before leaving with a captured Jay in tow. My Dinner With Nadakhan Alongside his fellow pirates, Monkey Wretch attempted to capture a fleeing Jay. Afterwards, he was the first to fight the Ninja of Lightning in a match of Scrap and Tap and won. He was later amongst the pirates that taunted Jay after they tricked him into thinking they were on his side. Wishmasters While patrolling the Misfortune's Keep, Monkey Wretch was evaded by an invisible Cole. He later participated in the ensuing fight against the Ninja and fell off of the Misfortune's Keep thanks to Cole's wish, but landed safely on the clouds as a result of Nya's final wish. He proceeded to leave on one of the Raid Zeppelins. The Last Resort Monkey Wretch was present when the Police Commissioner, Tommy, and Simon jumped off of the Misfortune's Keep. While attacking Nya and Jay at the Lighthouse Prison, he was thrown off the side by one of the traps before he caught the pot of Traveler's Tea. The Way Back Monkey Wretch participated in Nadakhan's Wedding as part of the audience. He witnessed in horror as Clancee was banished, before Nadakhan turned his attention to him and Doubloon. After confirming Clancee's accusation that he was only in it for himself, Nadakhan banished Monkey Wretch and Doubloon to another realm. Thanks to Jay's final wish for the events of the season to have never happened, Monkey Wretch was returned to the realm he had been originally banished to as a result of time being reversed, with no memory of the events that occurred. However, his banishment would cease once more when Clouse, unable to find the Teapot of Tyrahn, traveled to the Island of Darkness and had his magic restored by its dark energies. With his spells returned, Clouse retrieved Monkey Wretch and the rest of the scattered Sky Pirates, reuniting them underneath his control. Although grateful, Monkey Wretch and the rest of the pirates were reluctant in acting as slaves once again, until Clouse threatened to return them to their realms. With no other choice, the Sky Pirates began working for him, with Monkey Wretch setting to work creating new, advanced vehicles such as the Titanium Ninja Tumbler, Ultra Stealth Raider, Raider Bikes, and Rock Roaders, all powered by Dark Matter mined on the island by sailors kidnapped by his fellow crew mates. Likewise, he rediscovered Misfortune's Keep, and like in the previous timeline, upgraded it into a flying battleship for personal use by Clouse. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 While checking the Dark Matter mines, Monkey Wretch overheard the nearby commotion of the Ninja battling his crew-mates. Attempting to flee, Monkey Wretch accidentally bumped into Zane and Cole, and fearful and likewise not bound to Clouse by true loyalty, bartered for his safety in exchange for information. Under his orders, Monkey Wretch led the Ninja to his latest creations, the Titanium Ninja Tumbler and Ultra Stealth Raider. After the Ninja cleansed the machines of the Dark Matter, Monkey Wretch proceeded to ride with Zane in the Tumbler, helping him pilot the vehicle. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Following the defeat of his fellow Sky Pirates, Monkey Wretch was sent to Kryptarium Prison for his crimes. Personality and Traits A pure workaholic, Monkey Wretch held an enormous passion for his mechanic job, his first wish being used to assist him in his assignments. Even when this turned him into a mechanized primate, he nevertheless embraced his new form, so long as it would help him with his passion. Likewise, he held a great amount of intelligence, being able to convert the Misfortune's Keep into an airship and likely having a hand in the creation of the Raid Zeppelin, Sky Shark, and other Sky Pirate vehicles. Additionally, as a result of his pride over his job, Monkey Wretch would be quick to take offense should anyone attempt to do it for him. However, he would also become indignant should someone apathetically dismiss him to do his job. Monkey Wretch was also loud and outspoken, often chattering and hooting loudly. Monkey Wretch also possessed a slightly daring side, willingly taking on opponents much larger than him. Ninjago.com Description Monkey Wretch is a mechanical primate that does all the engineering for the Misfortune’s Keep. He takes care of all the on-board tech and keeps the vessel afloat with his speedy reflexes. Appearances *70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon *70605 Misfortune's Keep ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *60."My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61."Wishmasters" *62."The Last Resort" *63."Operation Land Ho!" *64."The Way Back" Tall Tale Mini-Movies *"The Tall Tale of Doubloon" (non-canon) *"The Tall Tale of Monkey Wretch" (non-canon) Video Games *''Ninjago Skybound'' (non-canon) Notes *Monkey Wretch speaks in an unknown monkey dialect that his fellow crew members can understand. *He can play the accordion. *Ironically, he and his fellow crew members were defeated by the very ship he built. *Alongside Nadakhan, Monkey Wretch is one of the founding members of the Sky Pirates. *Following his fusion, it's left ambiguous as to how much of Monkey Wretch's personality originally came from Monk. *It's left unknown what the monkey that was used to create Monkey Wretch wished for, although based on its apparent rivalry with Monk and the results of their wishes, it can be assumed it may have wanted to become the better mechanic alongside him. *Monkey Wretch is the only character in the series to be a fusion of multiple beings. *Due to being a fusion of two beings, it's left unknown as to whether or not how many wishes Monkey Wretch can have, as although Monk used all of his three, the monkey presumably used only one of its wishes. *His name is a pun on "monkey wrench" and "wretch." *He is voiced by Ian James Corlett, who also voiced another Sky Pirate, Clancee. Gallery MonkeyWretchSkyboundCGI.png MonkeyWretch.png SkyboundMonkey.png|In Ninjago Skybound MoS58MonkeyB.png MoS58MW.png pl:Małpi Klucz Category:Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Males Category:Villains Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded